


Misdemeanor

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Arrest, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Louis is arrested at LAX airport Los Angeles.





	Misdemeanor

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic when Louis was arrested at LAX. My imagination conjured this fic up. Hope you like it. All the love M.

Louis sat in the back of the police car, his hands in his lap, handcuffed and he wondered how in the hell it had come to this. He could still hear the police officer reading him his rights as he slapped on the handcuffs.

 

'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right for an attorney......' His voice echoed in Louis' head. His head ached and he knew he was in for along night. He had to call Harry because Harry knew he was flying in today and Louis had given him the arrival time so he knew he would worry if Louis wouldn't be home at the expected time and Harry would be calling him and he couldn't really answer his phone because his hands were cuffed and the police had taken away his phone.

 

His head throbbed and he leaned back against the cold leather car seat in the police car,letting his head rest on the back of the seat. He wasn't even sure how all of this had gone down. All he knew was that once he and Eleanor had stepped off the plane, they had to do a pap walk,something Louis was very familiar with. It had been agreed that they would be papped together just so Eleanor could get back into the picture. He didn't mind having another beard, at least it was Eleanor. They were good friends and he was comfortable with her. She was easy to get along with, not clingy and didn't get into his personal space. Unlike Briana and Danielle who didn't seem to get it that he was with Harry and that he loved Harry and only Harry! So it was just the usual pap walk. He figured you just get used to certain things and he knew well enough that he would always have a beard attached to him. He was a bit grateful that Eleanor had accepted to be seen with him every now and then just to keep a lid on his and Harry's relationship. He was sorry that Eleanor had been attacked. He felt awfully sorry and upset when he saw her in the corner being attacked by those two girls while he was taking care of the pap. It had escalated quickly and even though Louis knew he had acted in the spur of the moment according to the situation, he knew he hadn't hurt anyone.

 

The driver's side door opened as did the passenger side and two cops got in and started the car. Louis wanted to ask them how and where was Eleanor but he figured it was best to keep his mouth shut for the moment. The cop behind the wheel started to drive and in a few minutes they pulled up outside the LAPD. Louis was ushered inside and the paperwork began.He was asked basic questions by a police officer and everything was being written down in a file. Next, he was taken into a room and had the cuffs removed. Then he was asked to stand by the wall where his photograph was taken and Louis couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. He began to feel overwhelmed and a trembling started deep inside him. He was asked to look into the camera, then turn to the left and then to the right and all the while Louis just wanted to get out of here and go home to Harry but he knew that they weren't done booking him yet.

 

When they were done with the photographs, he was taken to a counter where another officer took his finger prints. Louis watched as each of his fingers were rolled in ink then marked onto squares of blank paper, knowing that these would go into the system. When they were done, they gave him a wipe to wipe his hands on but it only smudged the black ink all over his fingers and no matter how much he rubbed the ink, it only smudged further.Louis felt like he wanted to cry but he knew he had to be strong. He knew he had done nothing wrong, yet he felt afraid. He wasn't a criminal and he wasn't brought up this way and that triggered an image of his mum how it would break her heart were she still alive to see this. Louis felt a lump form in his throat and right now was the moment he felt he needed his mum the most since she had passed away.He knew his mum would have his back and support him for having defended Eleanor and assure him that he had done the right thing in defending her. The urge to cry in him was growing. He just needed to call Harry. He needed to hear Harry's voice because Harry would make everything alright.

 

After they were done taking his fingerprints, Louis was shown into a room and asked to sit down which he did. He was offered tea or coffee or water and even though he was dying for a hot cuppa, he chose water because his throat felt dry and tight. Soon after an officer came in handing him a bottle of water and told him that he could make one phone call and that he could have a lawyer. Louis mentally debated on who to call. The lawyer or Harry but he didn't even need to think about it. He needed Harry now more than ever. Harry could call the lawyer for him. The officer accompanied Louis to a telephone. With trembling, ink stained fingers, Louis dialed Harry.

 

'Louis,' Harry breathed in relief as he answered the phone. 'I was getting worried. Was your flight delayed?' Louis clutched the phone tightly in his hand. He hated that he worried Harry.

 

'Haz,' he told him in a soft voice.

 

'Louis honey what is it?' Harry asked him, picking up instantly on the tone of Louis' voice that something was wrong. Louis took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

 

'Haz I've been arrested,' he told him in a quiet voice and Louis realized he felt ashamed but he knew deep in his heart that he had done nothing wrong. This was all a mistake, a misunderstanding, yet still he felt bad.

 

'You what?' Harry asked him in a panicked voice. 'Arrested? Oh my God when? Where? Where are you? What happened? Are you alright? ' Harry spit fired out questions and Louis smiled a small smile to himself because he rarely heard Harry talk so rapidly as he just did.

 

'Harry I can't explain now. I only have this one phone call so please listen to me. I'm downtown at the LAPD. I need you to call my lawyer and tell him to come down here immediately. I want to get this over and done with and come home.Please Harry,' Louis told him in a lowered voice.

 

'Yeah uhm yeah sure. Baby are you alright?' Harry asked him, his voice full of concern.

 

'No,' Louis told him, 'I'm not alright Haz but I will be once I'm home with you. Please tell him to come as soon as possible. I don't want to stay here any longer than its possible. Haz I have to go. My time is up. I love you.'

 

'I love you too baby don't worry....' but Harry heard the dialing tone. Louis had already hung up. Louis put the phone back in its cradle and was once again escorted to another room where he was told to yet a wait again. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and his lawyer walked in with two officers.

 

'Louis are you alright?' he asked him and Louis nodded.

 

'Can I go home?' he asked him, a plea in his voice. His lawyer sat down in a chair opposite Louis.

 

'Soon. I need to do the paperwork and arrange bail. You have nothing to worry about. From what I have been informed it was only a minor misdemeanor and since this is your first offense there is really nothing for you to worry about. However the girl is claiming you hit her and wants to press charges.' Louis' eyes went wide in disbelief.

 

'I didn't hit her. I only pulled her off El. There were two of them throwing punches at her. What was I supposed to do? Let them beat her? I had to pull her off and that's all I did. I never laid a finger on her.' The lawyer sighed.

 

'I know Louis but she is claiming you hit and the police are questioning her. She gave them a statement which I will look over but don't worry about that now. Just leave everything to me okay.'

 

'But I do worry,' Louis told him. 'What happens if I'm found guilty of hitting her?'

 

'Well, in that case, you might get up to 6 months imprisonment but it won't come to that Louis I can assure you. If anything you will be asked to pay a fine. Just please don't worry about that now okay. We will know more once we hear from her lawyer. Let me just get you out of here so you can go home. You have had a long night.' Louis simply nodded but he was worried about what was to come. He knew perfectly well that he hadn't hit the girl.There were witnesses who could come to his defense and say what really happened.

 

Louis was deep in thought when his lawyer re-entered the small room. Louis looked up at him expectantly. 'You are free to go. Bail has been set.'

 

'How much?' Louis asked him.

 

'$20,000. Also you have a court hearing on the 29th March at 8:30am. During this time and then you cannot leave the country.' Louis looked at him baffled.

 

'I have to return to the UK. It's my mum's first birthday on March 25th and the first Mother's Day since she passed away.' The lawyer looked at him sympathetically.

 

'I'm sorry Louis. Its the law. You cannot leave the country before your court date. Do you want to call Harry to pay your bail?' Louis felt a great sense of disappointment and sadness wash over him. He hadn't done anything yet he was being punished for it. He nodded and his lawyer passed him his phone. Louis dialed Harry who picked up on the first ring.

 

'Louis are you alright?' Harry asked him right away. Harry's voice was like a balm that soothed all of Louis' worries.

 

'Yes love I'm fine. I need you to pay bail for me. It's 20,000 dollars.'

 

'Of course baby its no problem at all. I wish I could come and get you myself but....'

 

'Haz its alright. We can't risk it. Call Oli yeah. He'll come get me. I'll be home soon.' Reluctantly Harry agreed with Louis because yeah it would be impossible for him to go get him himself so he hung up and dialed Oli.

 

Louis waited impatiently on the front steps of the LAPD as he smoked a cigarette while he waited for Oli. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. He swiped it and saw that it was a message from Eleanor asking if he was alright and if he had been released. Louis scoffed and stuffed the phone back in his pocket without replying. Tonight he had been through too much and he didn't feel like anything besides going home to Harry. This whole Eleanor business was something he had not agreed to but had to do. Like Harry had pointed out, better the devil you know. So here he was back with his original beard and things where already not going right. Maybe it was a sign. Oli's car pulling up to the curb brought him out of his thinking. He stubbed out his cigarette and climbed into the car.

 

'What the fuck happened?' Oli was quick to ask. 'Are you alright?' Louis huffed out a heavy breath.

 

'I'm not even sure what happened myself,' Louis told him honestly and in his own words he told Oli in brief what had transpired at the baggage claim at LAX. When he was done, he ran a hand through his messy hair. 'I just want to get home to Harry,' he told him in a small voice.

 

'Yeah he's pretty upset. When he called me to come get you he sounded as if he was about to cry and with El back I'm pretty sure things won't be easy for him.' Louis felt the weight of Oli's words. It was never easy for Harry as it was never easy for him.

 

'I know,' Louis told him, his voice low.

 

 

Harry paced the living room floor impatiently for what seemed like the millionth time. He was nervous and on edge and waiting for Louis to come home. He was worried and he wanted to know the details of what had happened. He knew that Louis hadn't been alright lately. What with the Briana chick and the baby,then they brought in Danielle and Louis wasn't happy that they were giving him such a bad image but there wasn't much that he could do about it. Then his mother got sick and only Harry knew how much that had taken out of him. Harry had watched him deteriorate in front of his very eyes. He grew sadder and thinner and all Harry could do was be there for him and love him as much as he could. Then Johanna passed away and she took a part of Louis away with her yet Harry was still impressed at Louis' strength, at being there for his siblings,at helping Dan organize the best funeral for him mum, at how he had kept himself together through the funeral and spoke about his mother until they had gone home and were alone in their room and that was when Harry saw Louis crumble in his arms as he cried most of the night and called out to his mum then exhausted he had fallen asleep at dawn in Harry's arms. Harry was glad for Steve, for being Louis'friend and someone Louis could count on besides himself and Harry was so proud when Louis released the song for his mother and performed it on the X Factor and Harry was beyond happy that he had been allowed to attend the X Factor and be there for Louis. He had watched Louis perform with a broken heart and it broke his own as he watched him up there on stage trying not to cry and holding it together. He was proud of the immense strength Louis showed through it all but as soon as he went back stage, again he had crumbled in Harry's arms and alone together in the dressing room, Louis had cried for his lost mother. Soon after his 25th birthday, the first he celebrated without his mum, Danielle wanted out of the whole stunt and Louis couldn't blame her. It was a stressful situation for her.That's when he was informed that Eleanor was coming back and the tension kept on building inside him. So Harry was worried that Louis might have reached his breaking point and did something stupid.

 

The sound of a car brought Harry out of his thoughts and he rushed towards the front door and flung it open just in time to see Louis coming out of Oli's car looking tired and disheveled. The hood of his hoodie was up over his head, covering most of his face but as Louis approached him, Harry noticed that he had a bruise on his forehead and his nose.

 

'Oh my God Louis what happened?' Harry asked him as Louis walked past him inside the house. Harry followed,closing the door behind him. 'Louis what the hell happened? Are you hurt? Let me take a look at you,' Harry fussed as he gently took Louis by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. The look on Louis' face along with the bruises shocked Harry. He didn't look angry or upset. He looked sad and defeated and ready to cry.

 

'Oh baby,' Harry told him as he pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him tightly into one of his famous hugs where Harry would wrap himself around him. Harry felt Louis relax in his arms and his body slightly tremble. Harry ran one of his hands up and down Louis' back.'It's okay baby you're home now. It will all be fine yeah.' Harry felt Louis' arms go around his waist and squeeze him tight.

 

'It was awful,' Louis said in Harry's shoulder, his voice muffled. 'Humiliating.' Harry hugged him tighter.

 

'I know baby.'

 

'I've never been arrested in all my 25 years,' Louis said quietly, his face buried in Harry's neck. 'I didn't like it.' Harry pulled back slightly and cupped Louis' face, tilting it up till Louis' eyes met his.

 

'I know sweetheart,' he told him as he pushed the hood off of his head to reveal his beautiful messy hair.Harry ran his fingers through it. 'It will be alright I promise you,'he told him as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Louis hissed and winced and Harry realized that he had forgotten the bruise. 'Sorry sorry sorry,' Harry told him. 'How did you get hurt? Tell me exactly what happened while I make us a cup of tea. You look like you need it. Are you hungry? Did you eat on the plane?' Harry asked him as he took his hand and led him into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and gently pushed Louis down into it. Harry looked into his face, at the bruises and he gently passed his finger slightly over the injuries.

 

'Who the fuck would do this to you? Do they hurt?' Harry asked him. Louis shook his head slightly.

 

'I don't even know myself how I got them,' Louis told him in a quiet voice. 'Must've been when I was pulling that girl off Eleanor and she was flinging her arms left right and center. I think her elbow caught me in the face.' Harry closed his eyes trying to imagine who this person was that hurt his beautiful boy.

 

'Who? Lou please tell me what happened,' Harry begged him. Louis took in a deep breath and began telling Harry everything while he made tea' from the moment that the photographer pushed the camera into El's face up until the moment that these girls came out of nowhere and began attacking Eleanor and how he had pulled her off of El and asked for help but nobody was there to how he ended up loosing his hoodie as it was ripped off of him to being arrested and accused of hitting a girl and attacking a photographer. Harry listened as he sat across from him sipping his tea. Louis looked at Harry.

 

'I didn't attack that prick Haz and I didn't hit that girl. I wouldn't,' Louis told him, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry reached across the table and placed his handover Louis', covering it.

 

'You don't have to convince me of anything Lou. I know you. I know the real you and I know you are not a violent person. Especially towards women.' Louis rubbed his face.He was feeling tired. Harry pulled his hands away from his face and inspected his hands, one of which was all smudged in black. Louis looked at him. 'The ink from taking my fingerprints,' he said his voice low, 'it wouldn't come off.' Harry could see how upset he was and once again he pulled him into a tight hug.

 

'It's okay baby it will come off don't worry. Come on upstairs. I'll run you a bath. You must be exhausted.'Louis basked in the feeling of having Harry with him, holding him,fussing over him and taking care of him. He let him lead him upstairs because he felt as if he had no energy at all. Harry sat him down on the bed then went into their big bathroom and began filling the bathtub. He knew Louis was a shower man but tonight he needed a bath to help him relax. He put in lavender scented oil in the hot water and some lavender bubble bath. He went out into the bedroom and found Louis still sitting there as he had left him, looking into nothing at the carpet beneath his feet. Harry walked over and crouched down before him, untying his shoe laces and taking off his shoes.

 

'Hey,' Harry told him. He watched as Louis' eyes left the carpet and met his. 'Louis it will be alright.Please don't worry too much,' Harry begged him. He hated to see Louis like this and he's been like this for quite a while now. It was like he was stuck in a sad episode that he couldn't dislodge himself from.Louis gave him a faint sad smile.

 

'I wonder what people think of me?First I cheated on El, then I supposedly got Briana pregnant and I supposedly have a son. Then I get another girlfriend while my ex is pregnant with my child. Then I party and get drunk and miss out on the whole pregnancy. Then I get a new girlfriend while my other girlfriend just gave birth. Then I party and get drunk and not spend time with my new born son. Then I'm a bad dad. Then I dump Danielle and get back with my first girlfriend whom I supposedly cheated on in the first place. And then I get arrested for assault and battery. It even confuses me sometimes. I can't keep up with me.' He gave a low chuckle. Harry squeezed his thighs gently.

 

'Since when do you worry about what people think of you? Those who know you and love you know that this is not you.' Harry paused and looked into Louis' eyes. 'You should've let me get a beard .....'

 

'No,' Louis cut him off immediately. He ran his knuckles down Harry's soft face. 'Never. I will never let them touch you or make you go through any of this shit. I can handle it. It's just being arrested shook me. I never expected it. It kinda put things in perspective for me and I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to be that kind of celebrity that attacks people and get arrested. I don't know how this will end but this is far from a stunt. I want to keep you safe from the world Harry. I won't even let them make up lies about you and make you look bad. I know how much it took out of you when they made up lies about you. Never again baby. I've seen how it effects you and it kills you inside.'

 

'But Lou...'

 

'No buts baby,' Louis interrupted him.'Besides I don't like seeing you with beards. It hurts me more than all this shit combined.' Harry took Louis' palm that was still caressing his face and placed a soft kiss in the middle of it then looked up at him through his eyelashes.

 

'I love you Lou. You are the world tome and I hate seeing people hurt you,' Harry told him as he placed another kiss in the middle of his palm. Louis smiled and stoked the length of Harry's hair, from his crown just to where it ended beneath his neck. Louis missed his long hair but it was growing back. At least the tiny curls where back and he could run his fingers through his soft baby curls.

 

'I love you too Haz and I don't know where I would be without you or how I could even survive all of this.You and my mum where the pillars of my strength. You both held me up when I thought I would crumble and fall. Now I have only you. You are what keeps me standing, what keeps me going and fighting.' Harry felt overcome by Louis' words. He got on his knees and scooted between Louis' legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his cheek against his chest and hugged him tightly.

 

'Always Lou,' Harry whispered. Louis kissed the top of his head and hugged him back.

 

'Just remember,' Harry told him softly,'whenever you are having a bad time, we can always go and make someone happy like you used to do with your mum.' Louis closed his eyes at Harry's words. He felt pain in his chest at the memory of his beloved mother and how she used to help him through the dark days and he felt grateful that he had Harry too and that Harry still wanted to keep up the tradition he had with his mum of making people feel better.

 

'Yeah that would be nice love,' Louis told him as he hugged him a little bit tighter. After a bit he gently pushed Harry back and got up. 'I'm going to have that bath then. I'm knackered.' Louis walked towards the bathroom and softly closed the door behind him. Harry got up and pulled back the duvet off the bed.He fluffed up the pillows then undressed, leaving on only his boxer briefs on. He got on the bed with a pillow behind his back resting against the headboard and swiped his phone. He tapped his Twitter icon. He needed to see if any of this was already out before Louis came out of the bathroom. He scrolled and scrolled but there was nothing about Louis' arrest. Harry sighed in relief as he knew that this was something Louis didn't need right now but it was also unavoidable. News will leak and spread like wild fire adding more injury to Louis' already injured image. The opening of the bathroom door startled Harry and he quickly turned his phone off and put it on the bedside table but not quick enough for Louis not to notice that Harry had been on the phone. And he knew Harry. He knew he had been checking the news. Louis walked into their bedroom with just a towel round his waist.

 

'Have I made Twitter's top trend yet?'he asked Harry as he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs. He let the towel drop to the floor and Harry couldn't help but let his eyes rake over Louis' perfect body even though he had lost much weight in the past months.

 

'There's nothing yet,' Harry informed him. Louis gave him a small smile as he walked towards the bed.

 

'Yet,' he said quietly. 'Wait till tomorrow.' Louis climbed into bed and cuddled into Harry's side.Harry gathered him in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest and pulled the duvet over them. He kissed the top of his head lovingly.

 

'We'll get through this too Louis. We've gotten through so much and God knows how much more we have to go through but we will because we have each other and as long as they don't break us we can get through everything.' Louis tightened his grip around Harry's waist, pulling himself closer into him.

 

'I love you. I love you for standing by me through all of this and loving me through it all Haz. I know the worst is not over yet and I thank you for your love in the future because honestly, that's the only thing that keeps me steady and fighting and not giving up. If I didn't have you........'

 

'Shhh,' Harry quieted him, 'you will never have to know what life is without me Lou so don't think it. We might not be married but I'm here for the good, the bad, the worse and the worst of it all. We're in this for life, till death do us part.' Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes glassy and shining.

 

'That was....' he stopped and swallowed.

 

'Lame and sappy?' Harry asked him with a smile on his face. Louis playfully smacked him right on his butterfly.

 

'I was doing to say emotional and beautiful you dork,' Louis told him as he placed a kiss on his chest.Harry laughed and Louis loved the feeling of his body shaking with laughter next to him. He felt safe from all that was happening to him in the world outside. He felt at home. Harry peppered his face with tiny kisses.

 

'Sleep. You need rest.'

 

'Can I be little spoon today?' Louis asked him. Harry nodded and shifted his body as Louis turned on his side and pressed his back into Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and pulled him closer. He placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

'Sleep Lou. I got you.'

 

And Louis slept, safe in the knowledge that he was in Harry's arms and nothing could hurt him or get to him while he was there. But Harry couldn't sleep. He was worried. He was worried about how much Louis was being pushed into being someone he wasn't and Harry was afraid that one of these days he was going to snap and Harry felt it his duty to keep Louis being himself as much as possible in case he forgot who he was and started to believe he was in fact the person they were making him out to be. Harry felt it was his duty to remind Louis everyday of the person he is. His mind drifted to a chat he had had with Jay just a few days before she had passed away. She had been heavy on the morphine but there were days when she was lucid and it was during one of his visits with her that he had found Jay lucid and she had begged him to never let Louis go,to take care of him and protect him and never let him lose sight of the man he was, of his generosity, of his strength, of his kind heart. She had begged him to love him with all that he had and keep guiding him so he won't get lost because she wasn't going to be hereto keep him from getting lost and she was afraid that Louis might get lost in all of this. And Harry had promised her. He had held her weak, frail hand and had promised her that he will never let Louis get lost and that he will protect him and keep him safe from the world and remind him daily of who he was.

 

Harry heard Louis snore softly, his breathing even and deep and Harry cuddled closer hoping that Louis'breathing would lull him to sleep but he just couldn't drift off. He was too worried about Louis. This wasn't just some stunt. Louis was now involved with the law and Harry didn't know what to do. Stunts where not real. Just for show only. But this was different. This was serious and he didn't know how to help him. He wasn't exactly in a position to help him because he wasn't a lawyer. Harry let his mind worry over this issue even though he knew it was pointless and he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep.

 

Louis was making him very warm and the arm that was under Louis was slowly becoming numb. Harry gently pulled his arm out from under Louis and got out of bed. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and turned it on. 4:35 am. He walked silently across the room as he didn't want to disturb Louis and picked up the discarded towel from Louis' bath off the floor and with his other hand, he scooped up the sweat pants he had been wearing earlier and had folded neatly on to the chair. He gave Louis another look just to make sure that he was still asleep then quietly walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Harry went into the bathroom down the hall where he threw Louis' used towel into the hamper, then splashed cold water onto his face, brushed his teeth,put on his sweat pants with no tee shirt and walked down stairs. It was still early but he could make out the dawn over the horizon. It was going to be another hot day in Los Angeles.

 

Harry put the kettle on, his mind still working overtime. When his tea was made, he walked into the living room and booted up his rose gold Mac and sipped his hot tea while the laptop booted. When it came to life, Harry logged on to his Twitter account and no sooner he did, he wished he hadn't. It was all over Twitter. Louis' arrest. It had only been a couple of hours. Louis had come home shortly after 2 am and it had already spread. He was happy to see that fans where trending supporting hash tags for Louis. Then something caught Harry's eye. A video? There was a video of what had happened? Harry stared at the link trying to decide what to do. He was afraid of watching it, afraid of what he might see but he had to.He clicked on the link and watched.

 

After he finished watching the video which was only a few minutes long, he sat back on the couch still sipping his tea and his brain began to make connections. Louis was protecting Eleanor. Louis did not at any point touch the pap. Two girls attacked Eleanor and Louis went in her defense while asking for help which he didn't get. Louis did not attack anybody let alone a girl. It was all there clear as day, so how did Louis end up the one to be arrested? How is Louis the one facing assault and battery charges? Haven't the police seen this? Harry grabbed his phone off the table. 5:10 am. Early but he didn't care. He dialed Louis' lawyer number and waited, listening impatiently to the dial tone. Finally just when Harry was about to give up, a groggy sleepy voice answered.

 

'Have you seen the video that's on Twitter?' Harry asked right away. He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

 

'Wh-what? Who's this?' the lawyer asked,clearly still in a dazed state of sleep.

 

'It's Harry. Styles. The video. On Twitter. Have you seen it?' Harry repeated. 'Of Louis supposedly attacking and beating people at the airport.' Harry waited. He heard shuffling on the other end.

 

'What video?' the lawyer asked clearly still in his sleepy state.

 

'If you go on Twitter you will see it.It's everywhere.' A silent pause.

 

'It's 5:15 am Harry. I......'

 

'I don't really care,' Harry growled into the phone. 'This is Louis' life we are talking about and its about time that you as his lawyer did something to protect your client.'

 

'Harry I am.....' the lawyer began to protest but Harry cut him off.

 

'Are you? Because I haven't seen you do anything regarding this baby that they are saying is his. Have you asked the girl for a paternity test? No you haven't. And if....if the baby was Louis', have you even tried to fight to get him custody of his own son? No you haven't. Have you threatened to sue the people that are making up this degrading public image of Louis? No you haven't. You do know that you can sue for character assassination now don't you? You know that I can call my lawyer and sue you for negligence towards your client who happens to be my partner. It is within my legal rights to sue you for not doing your job by Louis. I don't see you doing anything to help Louis so I suggest you watch that video and after go to the general attorney and have all charges against Louis dropped. The media is making a fiasco out of this and I will not have Louis compromised any further. I feel the need to remind you that this is not just another stunt which we can brush aside as if its not happening. The media will poison everyone's minds with this and have a field day a Louis' expense. Have you even talked to Eleanor? Is she going to press charges against those who attacked her?' Harry asked him.

 

'I haven't had the chance to contact her.....'

 

'Of course not!' Harry spat into the phone. 'Because Louis is getting blamed for everything and she is a key role in all of this. That pap was up in her face not in Louis'and Louis only tried to protect her so I suggest you call her right now and get her version of things.' Harry knew he was being rude and persistent but he had no other option. He had to. For Louis. For Jay.He heard the lawyer sigh deeply.

 

'Look give me a few hours I will see what I can do and I will call you back. Its still too early to go to the general attorney.' Harry took a deep breath.

 

'Okay. I will be waiting. Don't let Louis down.' Harry hung up and looked up at the ceiling. 'I'm doing my best Jay. I will do my best for him like I promised you I would.'Harry whispered. And so the waiting began. Harry considered himself a very patient person but right now he was full of jittery nerves and anxiety. He knew it would be hours till the lawyer got back to him.He needed a distraction. Laundry! He climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom quietly. Louis was on his stomach, face stuffed in his pillow sleeping deeply, the duvet kicked to the floor. Harry adjusted the air conditioner because Louis looked too warm then went into their bathroom and collected the laundry from the hamper, then quietly went back downstairs and straight into the laundry room,putting in a load into the washing machine. Once the machine started washing, Harry went back into the kitchen, made another cup of tea and flopped back down on the couch with his laptop. He went back on Twitter to see how things were developing. The fans were angry. The video had been seen and most people were against the accusations being made against Louis. It was clear from the video what had actually happened and that Louis had done nothing wrong. The fans were pretty pissed off at Eleanor and Harry smiled to himself.Nothing new there. Of course they were not happy with Eleanor 2.0.And Harry couldn't blame them. They didn't know how the mechanics worked behind the scenes of their love life. The fans only saw what they showed them and right now they saw Eleanor and they were not happy.

 

Harry clicked on various links reading through accounts of "witnesses" at the airport who saw the whole thing happen right before their eyes so he really couldn't understand how a few of them said they saw Louis trip the pap over and punch the girl in the face when clearly it was not in the video. He then saw a picture and a link connected with the girl that was accusing Louis of hitting her. Harry clicked on it and saw pictures of the girl accusing Louis of socking her in the face and breaking her glasses.The girl sported a scratch on her eyelid and behind her ear.

 

'What the fuck even,' Harry said to himself, 'trust me girl if Louis socked you, you would have more than just that scratch. It's obvious those are nail scratches so please save me the drama.' Harry huffed at the pictures of this person who was according to the fans "fame hungry", "an attention whore"and after money. Harry sipped at his tea as he continued to scroll and read through the fans' tweets. After an hour of scrolling he was more than convinced that there was nothing to charge Louis with and he wasn't just saying it because Louis was his partner and the love of his life. Facts spoke volumes and that video should rest the case.Harry got up and made himself busy while waiting for the lawyer to call and for Louis to wake up.

 

Harry looked at his watch. It was past 2:30 pm in the afternoon. He felt frustrated and tired. Louis was still asleep. The lawyer hadn't called and he had done all the laundry and cleaned the house. Louis and their friends always too the piss out of Harry because he was so domestic. They teased him about getting a maid to do all the housework but Harry always kindly reminded them that he was brought up seeing his mother do all the housework and that there was no shame in doing it and also he didn't see it fit to employ a person to do a job he could so easily do himself and he added, do it pretty good. In fact Harry loved to do housework and laundry and cook. It sort of relaxed and distracted him when things got bad but now he was anxious because he needed to know what was going on with Louis' case.

 

Harry decided to start making up a brunch for Louis. He was bound to wake up after sleeping for over 12 hours so he figured he would be hungry so Harry set about making him blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and bacon with a bowl of fresh fruit on the side, fresh orange juice and tea. He liked to keep his man as healthy as possible even though Louis loved his fry ups and junk food. As Harry busied himself preparing the food and nibbling on pieces of fruit, his phone rang. He quickly wiped his hands on a tea towel and swiped the phone seeing it was Louis' lawyer.

 

'What happened?' Harry asked right away.

 

'Well I have some good news and some bad news,' the lawyer told him and Harry felt his heart sink to his toes.

 

'What's the bad news?' he asked though he was scared to hear what the lawyer would say. He gripped the edge of the counter to steady himself.

 

'Well Eleanor left back to England this morning.....'

 

'What?' Harry screeched in to the phone. 'She left? How could she leave when all this happened because Louis tried to......'

 

'Harry Harry calm down,' the lawyer interrupted him. 'I managed to talk to her before she boarded her flight this morning. She told me she won't press charges against the girls that assaulted her because she might have instigated the quarrel with them by being rude to the girl in question when she saw her filming Louis and the pap. Eleanor admitted to slapping the phone out of her hand and the girl retaliated to the insult. But since none of that was caught on the video it looks like the girls simply attacked Eleanor but she doesn't want to press charges and doesn't want any part of this so she flew back to England.' Harry huffed.

 

'And Louis gets all the blame for it.What will happen now?' Harry asked him feeling irritated at Eleanor for starting all this then ditching Louis, not even staying to give her account of things if needed and speaking up that she was the one who actually instigated the brawl.

 

'Well,' the lawyer sighed into the phone, 'I went to the attorney general and insisted on them watching the video. There were the arresting officers present and the lawyer of the girl that claimed she was attacked. I made my case clear to them that the video was proof enough that Louis did not attack any body and certainly did not harm the girl at all. Her lawyer insisted she had been attacked by my client but from what the attorney general saw of the pictures of her injuries, he concluded that they were scratch marks not a punch to the face. After much going back and forth between myself and her lawyer, the attorney general finally saw no credibility in what the girl was accusing Louis of thus he dismissed the case and it has been dropped. Louis can leave the country and is a free man. However, he will have to make a court appearance on the 29th and will probably be charged a fine for disturbing the public peace but all charges against him have been dropped.'

 

'So he's free? He's okay?' Harry asked with relief in his voice.

 

'Yes Harry he is,' the lawyer replied.

 

'Oh my God this is wonderful news. He is going to be so happy. At least that's one more thing less for him to worry about. Thank you so much for what you have done for Louis and please do send your bill to me not to Louis okay.'

 

'It's been a pleasure,' the lawyer replied before hanging up. Harry placed the phone on the counter and smiled to himself like an idiot feeling happy and light. He quickly finished Louis' brunch and set up a nice table tray to take up to him, complete with linen napkin and a single rose he cut from the garden. He tip toed upstairs and pushed the bedroom door open with his hip. The room was semi dark due to the heavy curtains drawn against the windows and it was cool. Louis was still sprawled on his stomach sleeping soundly. Harry placed the tray on the chest at the foot of their bed and eyed his sleeping partner who looked like an angel with his tousled hair and mouth slightly open, those tight boxer briefs hugging his beautiful ass. Harry walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over Louis, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.Louis didn't stir so Harry tried again, this time letting his lips trace down to his stubbled jaw. Louis moaned in protest and swatted at Harry.

 

'Hey sleeping beauty, its almost 3 pm,'Harry whispered against his neck.

 

'Go away,' Louis mumbled burying his face further into the pillow. Harry smiled. He was going to need coaxing to wake up. Harry ran a single finger up the back of Louis' thighs, gently and slowly dragging it over his cool skin and he saw Louis shiver. Harry traced his lips over the shell of his ear. 

 

'I need you to wake up darling,' Harry told him lovingly. 'I made you a nice brunch just how you like it and I need to see those pretty blue eyes because I missed them,' Harry told him as he continued placing kitten kisses all over his face.Louis smiled into the pillow.

 

'Hmm,' he moaned, 'you sure know how to disturb sleep.' Louis rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes, focusing on Harry.

 

'Hi,' Harry told him as he removed the fringe off his forehead. 'How did you sleep?'

 

'Like the dead,' Louis said with a smile, then his smile slipped off his face as memories from the night before began to seep in. He made to get up. 'I need to call my lawyer.....' but Harry pushed him back down gently on the pillows.

 

'He called,' he told him softly. Louis looked at him with sad eyes.

 

'And?' he asked. Harry took his hand and squeezed it gently.

 

'There was a video Louis. Someone recorded all that happened and the lawyer saw it and took it to the attorney general. They saw it and dropped all charges. That video was proof that you did not fight anyone or hit that girl. You are free,'Harry told him, refraining to tell him his part in pushing his lawyer rather rudely to act on his behalf. Louis eyes widened.

 

'Really?' he asked in astonishment. Harry smiled and nodded.

 

'Really. The bad news is that Eleanor left back for the UK this morning saying she didn't want anything to do with this and you will still have to appear in court on your allocated date because you might have to pay a fee for disturbing the public peace you naughty naughty boy. And I really really want to get to see you in a suit.....' Before Harry had time to finish his sentence, Louis had him on his back and he was straddling his waist,pinning his hands above his head.

 

'Does the idea of me being a naughty naughty boy in a suit turn you on hmm?' Louis asked him with a smirk on his face and Harry felt his heart expand because he was so in love with this man it scared him. Louis watched him as Harry opened his mouth to say something but just then Louis rolled his hips grinding down into Harry and Harry gasped because he hadn't seen Louis for a couple of days and his body reacted instantly to Louis. Louis leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'Your body speaks for you when your mouth doesn't work,' Louis told him cheekily. Harry blushed.

 

'I can't help it,' he said quietly. 'I missed you too much.' Louis gave him a fond smile.

 

 

'I missed you too sweetheart and tonight we'll celebrate. Just you and me yeah but right now I'm starving and that food you made me smells like heaven,' Louis told him as he rolled off Harry and padded across the room to where Harry had left the tray. And as Harry watched him, he looked up at the ceiling, giving it a thumbs up and hoping Jay could see that he was taking good care of her boy.

 

The End.


End file.
